Implementations described herein relate generally to document searching and, more particularly, to using a user's past searching activity to personalize the ranking of later search results presented to the user.
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly. Search engines assist users in locating desired portions of this information by cataloging web pages. Typically, in response to a user's request, the search engine returns references to documents relevant to the request.
Generally, search engines may base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to identify links to high quality, relevant results (e.g., web pages) based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored documents. Documents that contain the user's search terms are considered “hits” and are returned to the user. The “hits” returned by the search engine may be ranked among one another by the search engine based on some measure of the quality and/or relevancy of the hits. A basic technique for sorting the search hits relies on the degree with which the search query matches the hits. For example, documents that contain every term of the search query or that contain multiple occurrences of the terms in the search query may be deemed more relevant than documents that contain less than every term of the search query or a single occurrence of a term in the search query and, therefore, may be more highly ranked by the search engine.